


Griferella

by Calliecatt93



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella AU, Fluff, Grif's Life Is Hell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliecatt93/pseuds/Calliecatt93
Summary: Cinderella AU. For seven years, Grif has been a slave in his own home. He hates his life but has given up on ever getting out of it. Then one day he meets an awkward red-head in town, and everything changes from there.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

Grif was eight years old when his mother died.

It had been a rather dark night. His mother had been ill for quite a while. He often heard her coughing from his bedroom. She had said she’d been fine to him and Kaikaina whenever they went to take her meals to her. He knew it was a lie. She was often pale, never left the bed, and looked like she hadn’t gotten sleep in months. Still, whenever Kai asked him when mommy would be well again, all he could do was lie and say “Soon Kai.” Their mother would ay the same thing, always with a sile on her face.

It had been Kai who found her. She had come into Grif’s room to tell him how mom had learned to sleep with her eyes open. She was only five years old. Of course she wouldn’t understand that mom had died. She was confused when he ran into the room and tried to shake her awake. She was even more confused when he began crying. He didn’t have the ability to tell her that their mother had died when he could barely form a coherent sentence.

Their father returned home hours later. He had to tell Kai that they could never talk to mommy again. She cried all night. All of them did.

* * *

Half a year passed. Grif was now nine years old. 

Father stayed for a little longer than usual whenever he was home, but he inevitably had to leave for work once more. He’d told Grif to take care of Kai in the meantime. The young boy did his best. He tried to do all the things that his mother used to do. Cook the meals, tuck Kai into bed at night, keep the house clean. Things that he’d never liked doing himself, not even when his mother sent him to his room for the rest of the day whenever she caught him trying to shrink his chores off; But now he had to. For his sister.

Their father sent letters to them frequently. Gif would often read them out-loud to Kai, another task he took over from his mother. One letter in particular, one that announced he was on his way home, mentioned ‘a surprise’. Kai was excited. Grif… was not. But he feigned it. To keep Kai happy. He wasn’t good at the other things, but the one thing he could do was keep his sister happy. He had to learn when mom was sick, after all.

The two had waited on the day their father arrived. The familiar small, horse-drawn carriage soon pulled in front of their modest, two-story house. They lived just outside town, in a small forested area. Nothing around but grass, some trees, and a small stable where the horses stayed. It wasn’t much, but it was home. The only one that Grif ever know.

Their father soon walked out… but he wasn’t alone. He held his hand out, and helped another figure step out. A tall, pale woman. Long dark hair, a dark green dress, green hat, and she was holding a similarly colored fan. Grif stared for a moment, before his father spoke up.

“Dexter, Kaikaina, I’d like you to meet Lady Chrovos. My fiance.”

* * *

Another year passed. Grif was now ten years old.

It took him a long time to speak to his father again. At least, not without screaming and cursing at him for moving on from their mother as he did. He had been angry. He didn’t even bother to see his father off, leaving him and Kai with this new, strange lady. But soon, their father explained why He wanted someone who could care for them while he was away. Someone who could take on some of the burdens so Grif wouldn't have to. It didn't make him feel any better... but it was enough to make him forgive his father. He didn't want to lose him too.

As time moved on, Grif adjusted to this new way of life. The lady was… okay. She tended to smirk a lot. Which was kind of creepy. She also liked to talk. A lot. Especially tot he snooty upper-class people that frequented some of the places in town. But she _was_ doing all the things that their mom had done. All the coking. Cleaning. Shopping. She did all the things that Grif hated to do, and never without a complaint. She’d even get them some sweet things that they otherwise hadn’t ever been able to have before.

The next time their father returned, he again wasn’t alone. As it turned out, the new lady had her own two kids. She hadn’t been able to bring them with her immediately though, but the father had gone to get them and bring them to their new home. Which meant even more changes as now there were four kids.

One was a boy named Genkins. He had a similar accent to his mother and he too liked to talk a lot. He even _looked_ like her, just with shoulder-length hair. The only difference was that he was much more obnoxious and frequently liked to make fun of him or snatch his things when he wasn’t looking. He’d only laugh in his face when called out on it. Grof already hated him.

The other boy looked nor sounded nothing like the woman. He had blonde hair, wore pink (“No! It’s lightish-red!”), also tended to talk a lot. He also had a name that Grif was convinced _had_ to be fake. Franklin Delano Donut? Was that even _real?!_ But he _did_ help do chores, which gave Grif even less to do. Plus he was at least nice, unlike his brother… er, step-brother. Donut’s parent died about a year ago as well, leaving him with his step-mother. Huh...

Kai at least seemed to like her new siblings. She and the pink-one played together and did dress up almost all the time. She also seemed fine with the new lady, or if she didn’t like her she never told Grif. Father still came to and from home frequently. So… things were okay. Not great. But… better. Enough that Grif was willing to tolerate it.

* * *

A year passed, Grif was eleven years old.

His father and Chrovos got married. It was a brief ceremony, only them, the kids, and the priest there. Neither one had much family, after all. It was nice though. Plenty of food at least, which Grif would never protest against. Even better though was that their father was going to take time off to spend with them. After so long, he was finally going to be home. It should have been a relief.

Then it happened again.

This time, it was their father who got sick. He seemed perfectly fine when he came home. But over the past few days, he began to look paler with every passing day. He was breaking out in a sweat a lot. He could hardly talk nor move out of the bed eventually. Chrovos had kept them back, saying that she ‘didn’t want them to catch it’. She refused to get the doctor however, saying that she would nurse him back to health.

Neither Grif nor Kai barely saw their father. Whenever they tried to go and check on him, Chrovos would shoo them away. But they caught glimpses. He looked horrible. He frequently moaned in pain. Ones that the siblings could hear whenever they walked past. Chrovos was nearly always at his side, feeding him soup or giving him water. She repeated that he would get better. That he just needed rest and her nursing, and he’d be as good as new soon.

Grif, however, was doubtful. Especially when Donut said that the same thing happened with his parent before. And Chrovos had reacted the exact same way.

* * *

Several months passed. Grif’s father had died.

By the time Chrovos finally got a doctor, it was too late. Kai cried all night. Donut had hugged her. Genkins didn’t seem to give a fuck. Grif… didn’t know how he felt. He could only keep looking at his step-mother. She had been crying when the doctor told her the news… but once he was gone, she seemed...perfectly fine. She was smirking as always. It was the same way the next morning as she made funeral arrangements. She talked like it was going to be some big party. She didn’t seem upset at all.

She didn’t act sad again until it was time for the funeral. Grif’s father was laid to rest by his mother. Both had left him and Kai within just three years. And now, he was left with no one but his step-family. Including a step-mother who has seemed more concerned with making small talk with some snooty people than actually mourning anyone.

Grif officially didn’t like her.

* * *

“Dexter, dear. Please, please come in.”

Grif entered the dining room, taking a seat across from the green-clad woman on the other end. She had some papers in front of her. He had no idea what those were for, nor did he really care. He didn’t want to be there right now. Now with _her_ there.

“Oh Dexter dear, I know that I haven’t gotten the chance to properly talk to you since your father passed,” Chrovos said as she looked in his direction, a look of concern on her face. “I just wanted to ask if you were doing alright.”

“Yeah, _sure_ you do.” He mumbled under his breath. “It''s been over a month, why the Hell do you suddenly care _now?_ ”

“Ah-ah! Language, young man.” She warned him. “But you are right. It has been quite a while now. I… I had so much to sort through, I'm afraid. Your father died rather abruptly, my dear. I was so busy trying to get everything in order that I fear that I neglected my poor children.”

There seemed to be genuine sympathy in her tone, but to Grif it just felt… off. There was something… almost condescending about it. Like when Genkins was mocking him over whatever he felt like pointing out that day. He seemed all friendly, but it was all an act. Just something he did to piss Grif off. Only in this case, it made him shiver.

Looks like the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.

“I’m _not_ your child lady.” He finally spat back, “so cut the bullcrap. What do you _really_ want?”

“My, my. We are _going_ to have to do something with that mouth of yours, young man.” Chrovos stood, a paper in her hand. “It’s isn’t at all proper. What was that mother of yours teaching you and your sister to allow you to speak such ugly things?”

“Don’t bring my mom into this, you bi-!”

“ _I_ can’t allow a future proper lady like Kaikaina to be exposed to such barbaric behavior. She’d never get anywhere if she went around talking like _that_ to a future husband” She stopped at Grif’s side. “But fortunately, this school I’ve signed her up for should take care of that.”

“...what school?”

“Just a nice little place for young women such as your sister is, dear. “A safe haven away from here where she can receive proper education to be-”

“You’re sending her away?!” Grif turned sharply in her direction. He rose from his chair so fast, the chair toppled over. “Bullshit! You can’t just do that!”

“...as a matter of fact dear, as your legal guardian, I _can,”_ She had her fan on her hand now, and she pointed it at the paper on her hands. It was a document of some sort. “Your father left everything to me. The house, the land, even the two of you. After all, since you have no other family, he felt he needed _someone_ to take care of you both in the event of anything happening to him. Someone... like _me._ ”

Grif gulped. His fists clenched at his side. He tried to look away from Chrovos’ eyes. Those ugly, creepy as fuck green eyes. The sympathetic, mother-like look was gone, replaced with her usual smirk. Only it seemed even _more_ off-putting now. She had _everything._ Their home. Whatever money they still had. Hell, even _him_ and Kai.

' _Fuck…._ fuck!’

Something tapped him on the bottom of his chin. He was forced to lift his head back up to look Chrovos in the eyes. She loomed over him, her fan was keeping him in place. She leaned down as close as she could, so much so that the young boy took a half step back. That was as far as he could go in his current position. The woman’s other hand came to rest on top of his hand. It didn’t feel hard… but it still felt… wrong.

“Oh, don’t be so concerned Dexter dear. She’ll be perfectly happy and safe… just as long as you obey me from this point on.”

Grif was now twelve years old, and his life was never going to be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to do this fic for so, SO long. Anyone who has followed my Tumblr knows how LONG I've wanted to do this, and I finally feel confident enough to do it! Yay!
> 
> I know the prologue was kinda weird, and I apologize. I struggled HARD with this chapter and I finally settled on what I got. The next one will be much better, but I just wanted to get the window dressing over with. But things should go uphill from here... well for me. For Grif... not so much. But trust me, the pain will be worth it! Just like in the original fairy tale! Also I know in-canon the Grif Parents sucked, but... well... I needed to make some adjustments due to the Fairy Tale source material, so they don't suck here. Well, except that they died, but doomed by canon in that case.
> 
> Next chapter will jump ahead seven years to where Grif is nineteen, and he'll stay that age for the remainder of the story. Maybe. Fairly sure. Anyways! Thank you all for reading! Hope you'll all check out what comes next~


	2. Worst Day Ever

“Ow! Son of a bitch!”

A small meat pound fell to the floor as Grif grasped onto his finger. He blew on it to try and quell the surge of pain, even though it never helped. He looked away for _one_ measly minute to shoo a few mice away, and somehow smashed his finger instead of the beef he was trying to tenderize for later. Stupid fucking rodents.

.

The same exact rodents that were now sniffing at the discarded tenderizer.

“Shoo! Get out of here you little bastards!” Grif kicked at them, sending the furry critters running. “And don’t let me catch you in here again, or I’ll crush _your_ fingers next time!”

Did mice even have fingers? Well… they knew what he meant! The little vermin had been the bane of his existence for seven years now. Well… one of the banes, at least. They were much more preferable to other vermin that he was stuck with like-.

“Aww, mingling your little mice friends, eh Grif?” The familiar mocking sound of a certain someone’s British accent made Grif groan. “Not that I blame you. One must make time for one’s own kind after all. But did you forget that you’re, oh I don’t know… on duty?”

Looked like it was time for ‘Genkins is a prick’ hour. Not like it wasn’t that _every_ hour. But it was particularly bad in the morning. Well, better get it over with.

“No I didn’t, but thanks for the reminder, _sir.”_ It took everything in him for Grif to not growl as he picked up the tenderizer, wiped it off, and turned back to the counter. “I just nearly crushed my finger, is all. I’m fine by the way.”

“Yes, yes. Good for you.” Genkins had walked beside him now, a faux curious look on his face as Grif resumed bashing the meat before him up. Maybe a little harder than before, but his step-brother had that kind of effect on him. “My, my Grif. I had no idea that you were contaminating out precious livestock with rat vermin. It does explain why it always tastes so vial now.”

“...if you don’t mind me saying sir, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you don’t? Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Genkins shook his head, but his smirk only seemed to widen. “You not only fail to properly wash your utensils from off the floor, but you allow such vermin to smell it. Not to mention add your own filth by… what did you do again? Smash your finger with it.”

Grif bit his lip to keep himself from yelling at the other.

“Poisoning us with such bile. Oh, what will mother say once I tell her?” The slimeball snickered when the other man shot his head up at him. “And with how she’s been out for so many days, that would be a… rather _unfortunate_ thing to have to deal with when she returns. Well, for you. It’ll be all the more fun for me!”

The asshole laughed but seemed to finally be making his way for the door. Grif let out a breath, relieved that he could finally get some peace… until he heard the noise of _something_ crashing onto the ground. He whirled around to see that the small bowl of eggs he’d gotten out, the last few they had, was now splattered all over the stone floors.

“Shit!” He ran over and crouched down, trying to find anything that he could salvage. He heard. Genkins was laughing, provoking the other to look up to glare at him.

“And remember, breakfast is in ten minutes!” The dark-haired man before turning to walk away. “Don’t be late now! Mother is very particular about time, you know!”

Even as Genkins finally walked away, Grif could still hear his obnoxious laughter. He looked form the doorframe, then back to the mess on the ground. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. He growled, before just letting his head drop.

He didn’t even bother shooing the mice away this time, too pissed off to care.

* * *

He was late getting breakfast on the table. Only by a few minutes, but that was going to be more than enough for Chrovos to strip him or food or lock him in the stable for the night. Or whatever she felt like doing. She had been out for the past few days, likely husband searching again. Aside from a few flings, she hadn’t been able to get married after her last husband died. 

When Grif’s father died. Because of her.

No one had listened to him, of course. Nor could he do anything about it. She more or less owned him. Even though he was now nineteen years old and therefore an adult, te green-eyed woman still had custody of Kai. Which meant that unless he was okay with her being dragged into the same shithole that he was now in, Grif had to stay and take the brunt of it while she was at that fancy, prissy rich girl school.

He couldn't help but think about her as he gathered up the leftover dishes and dropped them in the well bucket he had brought in earlier. He hadn’t seen his sister in about seven years now. To say that she had been upset about being sent away from her home would be putting it lightly. She had been mad. She had cried, and Grif couldn’t blame her at all. He had wanted to cry too. But there had been nothing that he could so about it. All he could do was tell her to make do and that he loved her before she was loaded onto the coach and carted away. Neither had seen each other since, and only rarely got the chance to write to the other. And that was seven if they got the others letters to begin with.

But at least she wasn’t here. Not among a bunch of snooty assholes who stole everything from them. If Grif was ever able to get out of this, he’d-!

“Grif?”

Grif groaned, not bothering to hold it in as he turned to the doorway again. It wasn’t Genkins, Thank God. This time it was a blonde-haired man in a white top, fancy pink est, and some grey-colored pants. It was a much more welcome sight, but still not one that he was in the mood for at the moment.

“What do you want Donut?” He asked as he turned back to his work. “Cause I am really not int he fucking mood right now.”

“Genkins was being a jerk again, huh?” Grif allowed his glare to be the answer. “That figures. Is there anything that I can help with? If you need someone to get this place all sparkling and new, I’m your-!”

“No, I got it. Thanks, anyway.” 

“Are you sure? Cause I-”

“Yes Donut, I’m sure. Now can you leave me the fuck alone before Genkins sees us and makes my life even worse?”

He sounded harsh, but Grif had his reasons. Not only was he going to have to deal with his step-mother’s wrath later, but not with the smashed eggs he was going to have to go into town. Which meant an increase in workload. Which also meant falling behind, and inviting even more of Chrovos’ ire. 

It wasn’t turning out to be a good day for him, to put it lightly.

Not to mention that Chrovs made it clear that neither of the other two boys was allowed to help in any way, shape, or form. Genkins was more than happy to obey, but Donut… well, he wasn’t an asshole. On the one hand, it was nice to have _someone_ in his corner. On the other hand, Donut was horrible at keeping his mouth shut. Which only lead to them both getting into trouble. Which Grif was in no mood for, thank you very much.

“Well… okay. If you say so.” Said Donut, yet he walked on over. “But can I at least give you something that’ll help?”

“You're not going to give me more socks, are you?” Asked Grif exasperatedly. “I've already got enough of those piled up.”

“No… although doing all that knitting _did_ help me get this.” Donut reached into his pocket. Grif sighed, turning to face the other since that would be the only way to make him go away. “Let’s see… it’s in here somewhere… ah-ha! Here it is!”

The blonde pulled out a tiny, brown-colored pouch. Nothing all that noteworthy, but he went ahead and dumped it into Grif’s hands. The latter heard the chinging noise it made when he did so, though.

“Wait, are you-?”

“I had a little bit leftover from selling the last batch of socks.” Said Donut with a grin on his face. “ _Buuuut_ I’m not going to need it anytime soon. So go ahead and go crazy with it!”

“Oh, uhh…” Grif stared at the pouch for a moment longer before turning back to his step-brother. “That’s… nice… thanks.”

“Anytime. We are family, after all!” Not really. But Grif would refrain from pointing that out this once. “Just don’t let Genkins see it. He wouldn’t hesitate at all to blab to Chrovos about you trying to sneak money. He’s such a big meanie sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah, _sometimes."_ That was putting it mildly. But Donut did have a point, as Grif slipped the pouch into his pocket. The last thing he was going to risk was Genins having even more ammunition to sin into whatever he felt like.

“Alright, I’ll get out of your hair then.” Said Donut as he made his way out. “And hey, you never know. Maybe some day you’ll find that special someone who can sweep you off your feet and cart you away from here and into your happily ever after!

“...have you been reading those fairy tales again?”

“Maaaybe~”

Grif could only stare as Donut made his way out. Then again, he had always been into weird stuff like those weird fairy tales that Kai used to make Grif read to her. Of course, he’d believe in sappy crap like that. But it never worked out that way. 

It sure as Hell didn’t for his family.

* * *

It had taken several more hours of scrubbing, dusting, and sweeping before Grif was finally able to get out of the house. It didn’t happen very often, but when it did, it was a fucking blessing. Even if it only lasted for a short while, getting away from what was now pretty much his prison was a feeling he never got tired of. Just a few moments of solace that he desperately needed.

But it never lasted. He always went back. He had no choice but to go back, after all.

The trek into town, and in turn the marketplace, wasn’t a short one. It was about a twenty-minute walk. He’d have ridden horseback, but of course, Chrovos had taken it. His feet fucking hurt, and he had been tempted to just lay on the trail and take a nap. something he very rarely had gotten to do since he had been forced into servitude. And, despite the temptation, wasn’t something he could start doing again now.

He didn’t plan to be in the market long. Just long enough to get what he needed, and then maybe pop over to Tucker’s pub for a little while. It had been a long time since he’d been gone. Tucker outright thought he was a ghost the last time he showed up. Well, he had some extra money now, so it couldn’t hurt, right? Just as long as he made it back before sunset when Chrovos was expected to return.

It would be fine… well, as fine as it _could_ be.

At least they didn’t need much. It was eggs mainly because Genkins fucking sucked. It wasn’t hard for Grif to get them either, just more having to promise to pay the outstanding tab the next time he showed up. Worked like a charm. It didn’t get him very much, only about four or five eggs considering how much he owed. But that was better than nothing.

“Thank fucking Christ.” Grif mumbled to himself as he looked down at the small basket of eggs he managed to get. “Fucking Genkins. Fucking debt. If those asshole didn’t fucking splurge on every little fucking thing, I- _oof!”_

He had been so busy grumbling, he may have not been paying attention to where he was going. He walked straight into someone. Head first at that. It was enough to make him fall on his ass.

“Ow! Fuck, what-?” When he reached a hand to rub at his temple, he felt something… wet. And cold, not to mention sticky. “...no. Oh _shit,_ no!”

Yep, his hand was covered in yolk and broken eggshell. Looks like he had crushed his freshly purchased eggs when in the process of falling over. He pulled the basket over quickly, practically going through deja vu as he tried to find something to salvage. And as before, he got nothing.

“ _Fuck!”_

Could this day get _any_ fucking worse?!

“Hey, what the Hell asshole?!” An irritating voice suddenly piped up, answering the other’s question. “Don’t you know where to watch where the fuck you’re going?!”

“Do _I_ know?!” Yep, Grif was pissed now as he rose back onto his feet. “ _You’re_ the one who ran into _me_ , you dipshi-!”

He froze when he looked up and was met by the most piercing pair of green eyes he’d ever seen in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this updated! Sorry it took so long to update guys. Long story short, there was a mix of writer's block, other fics, and anxiety that caused this to be much later than I had anticipated. Hopefully, this won't be the case with the next chapter, but I won't make any promises. But I finally got it posted! I know I'm being pretty mean to Grif here... and it's not gonna be the end of that. But trust me, it'll be worth it! Even if his first meeting with his prince wasn't the most ideal, haha!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will sincerely try to not be as slow with updates again. Thanks for reading~!


End file.
